


Guilty Pleasure

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Other, Reader Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine giving into pleasure for Zoom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasure

Zoom stood before you, his mask off and a wicked grin splitting his face. Your heart crashed against your chest as you pressed your back flat against the wall. Your mouth dry as you tried your best to swallow down the growing fear. 

“You know that this is what you want, (Y/N).” His deep voice sent a shiver down your spine. Whether it was from fear or arousal you weren’t sure, if anything, it was a bit of both. Though try as you might, you couldn’t deny the fact that Hunter was sexy as hell in black.

You focused on your breathing. Soft, slow breaths hoping that you would seem calm and not at all affected by his powerful figure. You had to be rational. 

“You’re a murderer.” You tried to sound stern, but your words betrayed you as they came out as breathy whispers. Hunter raised his gloved hand, placing the back of his claw against the side of your cheek. The leather smoothly tracing down your jawline. He cupped your chin and forced you to meet his gaze.

His face was close; you could feel his hot breath on your face. Your stomach fluttered under the intensity of his gaze, under the raw power of who stood in front of you. Hunter’s sharp toothed grin inched ever closer to you till you could just barely feel his lips brush against yours as he spoke.

“Give in to the darkness.” His whisper was just barely audible but it screamed louder than the morals that were fighting to keep you sane. How could you do this? Why did you feel like this? This burning starting up I your chest. This yearning to be touched by him, to be eating whole by him. Lust enveloped your sanity and you felt your body move as you closed the gap between the two of you. 

Your lips pressed against his and your arms wrapped around his broad shoulders, pulling yourself against the black suit. You could feel his wicked smile as his claws tangled into your hair, a deep moan coming from his throat. His other hand gripped your waist, digging his fingers into your hip as he pushed you back up against the wall, trapping you beneath him. 

You shuddered, a whimper softly escaping your lips as Hunters tongue entered your mouth. His tongue danced with yours, lining the inside of your lips playfully as his grip on your hair tightened. You felt your body grow weak beneath his aggression, fire rushing through your veins and filling you with a forbidden euphoria you had never felt before.

His knee moved between yours, spreading your legs open slightly as the hand on your hip trailed up, under your shirt stopping just under the side of your bra. The leather was cold against your skin but it ignited a sinful need that had to be filled. 

You trembled, the feeling of feathers brushing beneath your skin, as Hunter bit down on your lip, sucking it softly. How could this be happening? This was wrong. You couldn't be doing this. Not with him. Not with this monster. You were a good person, a part of Team Flash and here you were, quivering beneath Zooms touch. Desire growing inside as you felt the leather of his suit move across your skin.

Hunter pulled his lips away, leaving you panting with eyes half-lidded. He smirked at your expression. How intoxicated you looked just by some kissing. Just by tasting him you had melted into his arms.

He gripped your shirt and with his speed it was off you, your black bra now exposed to him. A spark of blue and your arms were pinned up on the wall as Hunter kissed your neck. Sucking and biting down on the hot skin, you whimpered. The sting of his marks sending a jolt of electricity through your body. 

You felt a fire begin to burn inside of you, growing ever desperate to be touched. His knee so close to it your already wet pussy. You needed zoom to touch you. You bit down on your lip as you rocked your hips into Hunter, grinding on him and feeling his hard cock pushing against the leather of his pants.

Hunter moaned against your neck, his body involuntary vibrating as he pushed his erection against you. You gasped.

“Hunter…” You mewled. He chuckled. One hand released its grip on your wrist and slowly slid down your arm, to your shoulder, playing with the bra strap. The claw of the glove trailed down your skin, following the strap down to your bra cup. A sharp sting left a red mark as he peeled back the cup and exposed your breast. 

His mouth moved down your neck, biting your collarbone and sucking hard on the supple skin, marking you. When he got to your breast, he stopped, licking his lips as he glanced up at you from under his lashes. Your pupils were blown with lust, your mouth open, breathless as adrenaline raced through you. He gave his cocky smirk and licked your nipple, biting softly on it teasingly. 

You gasped and you felt your knees buckle. You used your free hand to steady yourself on his shoulder, biting hard on your lip as your head pushed back against the wall. His tongue swirled around your nipple. He cupped your breast and sucked, marking you even more. Making you his.

Splattered with red bruises, Hunter kissed up to your neck and placed his lips on yours, hungrily. Sucking hard on your bottom lip, nibbling and making you whimper. He pulled back and showed his menacing smile. His eyes filled with carnal desire.

Letting your other hand go free, he gripped your waist, playing with the top of your jeans teasingly as he pressed his hips against you, grinding hard. You moaned, your breath picking up pace as his fingers undid the buttons to your jeans and he slid his glove in against your panties.

You could feel the tips of the claws, pushing against you gently, giving just the slightest stinging sensation that only made what came next even more pleasurable. 

Hunters hand began to vibrate against you, rubbing his fingers up and down between your folds. You moaned, your head back against the wall as ecstasy washed over you. Hunter watched as you lost it at his touch. 

“C’mon…say my name.” He growled in his Zoom voice, flashing his eyes black. You bit down on your lip stubbornly as you stared at the black-eyed man. He smirked at your disobedience and his hand quickly sped up. 

You cried out, your hands digging into his back as you choked on the raw pleasure. Zoom was against you, touching you, sending waves of electricity racing through your body. He chuckled as he watched you struggle with your morals, your mouth half open, your pupils blown with need. 

“Say it.” He growled again in your ear, nipping at it. Your hands weaving into his hair as his hand pushed harder against you.

You moaned. “Zoom…” 

Your body seared as his lips crashed against your hungrily. 

Hunters hands moved, his speed ripping your pants and panties from you, leaving you bare before him. With his glove still on, he slid his fingers against your folds, opening you up to him.

He moved his fingers up and down, vibrating against your clit with each pass. Your body quivered. Ragged breaths fell from your lips as Zoom touched you. He hovered, inches from your face, watching with hungry eyes as your moaned for him. 

You found his gaze, staring deep into his eyes, weak with desire. A finger teased your entrance and you whimpered. Your body lurched forward, thrusting your hips towards his hand. Wanting him to enter you.

He smirked, biting his lip as he pulled his hand from you, leaving you a whimpering mess beneath his shadow. You clung onto him, looking up at him pleadingly, watching as he licked your taste from his fingers. His tongue catching every crevice of his glove as he watched you starving for him.

Hunter gripped your chin, watching as you whimpered beneath his touch. 

“Poor thing…do you want more?” He whispered. You nodded weakly. He smiled.

“Beg for it.” He growled.

“P-please…” You voice just barely audible. “Please, fuck me.” You mewled. 

Hunter grinned and in a flash, you were off the floor, legs wrapped around his waist. You felt his newly exposed cock rubbing against your folds, already wet with anticipation.

You trembled at the sensation. Hunter rubbed the tip against your clit, teasing you. You groaned, your arms wrapped around his neck, clinging onto him. His claws dug into your thighs as he teased your entrance.

“Beg…” He growled. You locked eyes with him, his forehead pressed against yours. His voice stern but his pupils were blown with lust. 

“Please…oh, God…please fuck me, Zoom.” You begged, keeping your eyes on him as every and all morals were lost in desire. 

His lips crashed against your, hungry and desperate as his thick cock thrusted in you. Your lips broke away as your head went back and you cried out. Hunter groaned into your neck. His cock spread you open, stretching you to your limits as he gripped your hips against his. 

He pulled back and thrusted in you. Your voice ringing out and catching on gasps and moans. Hunter held you close as you balanced on the wall and on him, wrapping your legs around him even tighter as he penetrated deep.

Over and over he pounded into you, his body lurching and vibrating which each movement as he grew faster and faster. You clung onto him, your hand tangling into his blonde hair as he panted into the crook of your neck. 

Your body burned and twitched, crying out for him to completely devour you. Your ragged breaths and the sound of slapping skin echoing around you, building your orgasm ever faster. You could feel your body clench as you reached your peak. Hunter vibrating, feeling you so close to the edge and pushing you over as he bit down on your supple skin.

Your head pressed back against the wall as you came, his name falling from your lips. Your body twitching as Hunter clenched tightly against your thighs, thrusting in hard one last time as he growled, vibrating as he spilled into you. Blue sparks rippled across his body and onto yours, leaving a tingling sensation just under your skin. 

There was only the sound of you catching your breath as he held you close to him for a moment, still pressed up against the wall, supporting you fully as your body fell almost limp. His lips found yours, a gentle, satisfied smile on his face as he kissed you.

“You’re mine.” He whispered and you knew this to be true. You had surrendered yourself fully to Zoom, and now he had left his marks all over you. You would never be able to run from him now. You belonged to him.


End file.
